Triple Date One Shot
by KatMadison913
Summary: Becky Lynch wanted to do something special for her closest group of friends when her man Adrian Watts comes back for a visit. A triple date came to her mind, and we shall see how things go for everyone. A chapter that combines My Hero Is You and Owl and Wolf.


Becky just received news that the love of her life will spending his couple of days off in their area. Overly excited, she develops her own plans. Her cousin did a lot for her, the orange haired female wants to do something returned her.

Jasmine's at the spot with Baron enjoying her time. He's pinning her down in the soft grass. Giggles and playfully growls filled the atmosphere. The wolf's hunting the owl. A series of kisses are made when the really annoying sounds of a cell phone vibrating. He lets out a growl of frustration hearing that. She gives her Alpha an apologetic smile before pulling her phone out.

"Hello?" she answers, still being pinned under him.

"Sorry to interrupt your date there, but I have some news!"

"News can interrupt one of many times that I am having fun?" Jasmine bites her lip as she tries to focus on her call.

Her Alpha run his large claws on all of her sensitive areas.

"Adrian's coming back this weekend!" the orange haired cousin squeals loudly making the white/black haired cousin's ear hurt a little.

"Of course the only person who will make you this girly," she chuckles. She runs her fingers in her mate's long hair as he lays his head in her neck.

"Yea, yea, anyways! Since he's going to be here I figured why all six of us have a triple date."

"What kind of triple date."

"A fancy one!"

"Thomas and I aren't really into fancy stuff and you know that," Jasmine groans a little annoyed.

"Oh come on Cousin! You have done a lot for me-"

"Alright! Alright!" the Owl smirks. "We'll talk about it and we shall see."

"Thank you Jasmine, love you!"

"Love you too Becky."

When they hanged up, the smaller female sighs in frustration.

"Triple date huh?" Baron asked in her neck.

"Yea, I want to because I practically matched them, but it's fancy."

"Great, just fucking great."

"I did told her that I will talk to you about it," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck while staring deep within his eyes. "Do you want to do it?" the smaller female asks her lover.

"Do you?"

"Not really, but I love my cousin very much."

They grew silent for a few moments, weighing their options. Soon a decision was made.

"You have done a lot for her," Baron speaks softly. "Maybe she's doing this for you."

"Possibly, but unlikely," Jasmine adds in. "The least we can do is to attend to be polite." His facial expression hardens. "If it gets too much for us, we can leave," she then smiles.

He too smiles, agreeing to the idea.

Their faces slowly leans in to close the gap between them so their lips meet for another spark filled kiss.

Back in Silver's apartment, she and her lover Finn Balor are exchanging their love through a physical matter. He's pinning her down under covers while kissing her lips. Silver happily returning the kisses by kissing back and let out moans and groans of pleasure. Darkness surrounds them as they focus on each other.

The sound of Silver's phone startles them. He allows her to answer with a smirk tugging on his lips. Her face flushed at the smirk, having crazy naughty thoughts running through her mind.

"Hello?" she answers it.

"Hey Ivy!" Becky's voice exclaims on the other end. "Sorry if I was interrupting something."

"It's okay Becky." Ivy bites down on her lips from her lover's lips trailing down her body. "What's up?"

"Since Adrian is coming over soon, how about all of us will have a triple date!"

"As in you, Adrian, me, Fergal, Jasmine, and Thomas?" Silver holds in moans barely when she feels Finn goes down lower and lower.

"Yes it will be fancy like!"

"We'll talk about it and I'll call you back!" Silver manages to say without screaming.

She hangs up and playfully glares at Finn.

"What?" Finn asked smirking from between her legs.

"You continue to do so while I am on the phone with one of your 'students'," she smirks back.

"Yeh actin' like it's a bad thing," he kisses the inner part of her thigh.

Silver moans at the touch. "Anyways," she breathes heavily. "Becky invited us and Thomas and Jasmine to a triple date."

"Really?" he asked, scooting back up to hover over her.

"Sure, but," he smiles and kisses her. "Would yeh like to join me for the triple date Ivy?"

"I would love to," Silver giggles a little.

Her fit of giggles grow more when Finn pulls the blanket over them.

Before anyone could know it, the night of the triple date has come. The girls are at the Lynch/Blueford household to get ready. Their loves are getting ready for the the date at their individual areas.

Baron wears a dark gray long sleeved dress buttoned down shirt and black jeans. His long hair is pulled back into his usual beanie. Signature boots are on his feet as he puts on some cologne that he knows that Jasmine loves.

Finn puts on a dress shirt with nice jeans. Sneakers laced on his feet while he combs his hair the way he always does. Silver loves the way that he wears his cologne.

Adrian places on a silver and white tuxedo against his muscular body. Matching silver dress shoes are on his feet as he finishes up getting ready.

Soon the three males head out towards the same location. From Jasmine's bedroom window, the white black haired female hears the sound of a motorcycle. She looks out to see her tall boyfriend entering the neighborhood. He looks up and smiled to her. Jasmine smiles back before turning around.

Just then Finn and Adrian joins him in the driveway. They knock on the door and waited for a few moments before getting an answer.

Finn's blue eyes widens when Silver answers the door. She blushes of how handsome he looks while he blushes at her beauty. A black tight dress that went down to her knees with a sheer blue colored skirt creating a high low. Black low heels are on her feet as her long ebony hair is in its usual braid. A matching blue headband sits perfectly on top of her head, just above the silver earrings on her earlobes. Black and silver makeup paints her face to complete the look.

"H-Hello gentlemen," she greets, stuttering a little. "Please come in," she says, bringing the gentlemen in.

Her man was the last one to enter because he wants to be with her for a few moments before joining with everyone else.

"Yer so beautiful," he whispers with a smile, kissing her hands.

"You're so handsome," she whispers back with a smile.

"Where's Becky and Jasmine?" Adrian asked the female.

"Jasmine's coming down, but Becky is almost ready."

Just then, the owl of the group comes down the stairs with her phone against her snowy cheek. Baron smiles at only her beauty, but also how proud he is for her working outside of the ring. How passionately she does it. But also, her beauty is getting to him. A long dark gray dress that hugs her curves perfectly as the straps trail down into a sweetheart neckline, showing a good amount of her cleavage. His dark eyes brown eyes trail down to see her boots peeking out from the skirt. Jasmine's usual earrings and makeup are on her as a simple braid is on her left side.

"Señor, hemos pasado por esto muchas veces," she started speaking in Spanish with a groan. Then she continues on speaking in the language making her friends/family in confusion or amazement. Jasmine let out a sigh before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Adrian asked her.

"Spanish Productions for NXT/WWE."

"Spanish Productions?" Silver asked. "Why are they connecting you?"

"Mainly their interest of how well I do with my job and I speak in fluent Spanish!" she lets out a growl of frustration. "I already have a million things to do in the twenty four hours in the day, I don't need more stuff to do."

"Jasmine please calm down," her tall boyfriend says softly, rubbing her tiny shoulders with his large hands from behind her.

"I'm sorry Thomas," she sighs, crossing her arms to hold his hands.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy moment," Adrian speaks up, clearing his throat, "but where's Becky's room?"

"Upstairs the second door on the right," Jasmine answers.

"Thank you!" he says, running up the stairs.

"Someone wants her," Finn comments.

"Yea," Silver adds in.

"Might as well hang out while they continue on getting ready," Jasmine suggests with a shrug.

"Agreed," everyone says.

Silver takes Finn to the couch of the living room while Jasmine takes Baron to the dining room. They enjoy a rather pleasant time and trying not to get rid of their clothing because it will take longer to get ready. Jasmien can definitely see Baron's eye turn black in lust and every single fiber in his body is keeping him from taking her. She too is keeping control of taking him as well.

"We're ready!" Becky's voice pull them out of their romantic moments.

The three couples join together in the front hall. Becky's wearing a white dress that is strapless sweetheart neckline with a flowy skirt down to her feet with a split up to her thigh. White heels are on her feet as her jewelry completes the look while her orange hair in a braid. Usual makeup paints her face.

"Why are you two wearing boots?" she asked the Biker couple.

"This is the best you get from us Cousin!" the white/black haired female playfully glares at Becky while holding Baron's hand. "We are tattly not into fancy stuff!"

"You attend formal events before!" she smirks.

Jasmine growls. "Don't remind me!"

"What about you two?" Becky turns her attention towards the Kid Like couple.

"What 'bout us?" Finn asked confused with his arm around Silver's waist.

"You're more casual than fancy!"

"Hey, we're not into fancy stuff as well," Silver explains with her arm around his waist.

"Alright everyone!" Adrian steps in with a smile. "Let's go and enjoy the dinner."

The males take their dates to respectful rides and follow the vehicle with Adrian and Becky. Finn let's Silver seat in the passenger seat before giving her a steamy kiss. She smiles back, kissing him back.

"So why is Becky acting like this?" she asked when he starts pulling back.

"Don' know, probably she must really love him," he says.

"Like how much I love you," she smirks.

He smiles back to her saying, "I love yeh too."

They share a kiss before leaving the driveway.

Everyone pulls into the parking lot of one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Unfortunately for Jasmine, she has gone to this particular restaurant a few times for business purposes. Although they were successfully gone through with what was needed, she didn't like the atmosphere so much since it was too fancy for her.

Baron senses her discomfort and leans down to kiss her head. Jasmine looks up to him with her eyes showing her discomfort as well. He looks down to her showing his discomfort too.

"If we get uncomfortable, we can go to our spot," he says with a soft smile.

"Okay," she smiled back softly.

The three couples enter into the restaurant and the host takes them to their table. Adrian, Finn, and Baron pulls their girls' seats out for them which they happily accept. Settings of their table are confusing most of the group. Only Jasmine and Adrian knows about everything that they see.

Baron especially has problems, but Jasmine secretly helps him by showing him. Adrian helps out with the others.

Becky has everyone to try a five course dinner. Appetizers, soup, and fish goes by just fine, but when the main course came, most of them were starting to get full. Silver is taking some slow sips of her drink trying to be polite. Jasmine and Baron could eat more, but they're getting to their limit both physically and tolerance of the place. Finn was keeping it cool for his girl while Becky and Adrian are enjoying their part of the fancy triple date.

Soon salad and dessert goes by and hardly been touched.

"Hey Becky," Silver says to the female next to her left, "it's getting late. Fergal and I should be going."

"Thomas and I should be going as well," Jasmine says, placing her drink down.

"Are you sure?" she says sounding sad. Then her best female friends glare at her, of course, playfully. "Alright!" she laughs. "Adrian and I will stay here for a little while."

"Well thanks for dinner," Jasmine says for the four, standing. "If you're going spend the night with Adrian Cousin let me know."

"You do the same thing!" the fire haired smirks back.

"I am sorry about her choice of dining," the white/blackette apologizes to the kid-like couple.

"It' alright," Finn smiles down to her with his Irish accent.

"Hopefully next time we do something like this but more of how we like it," Silver smiles, with a chuckle to the biker couple.

"Yea that would be nice," Baron sighs.

"See you later?" Jasmine asks.

"Yea," Silver answers with a smile.

She gets hugs from her family/friend before separating to their own ways.


End file.
